


Piccolo

by SexyBone



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyBone/pseuds/SexyBone
Summary: https://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/piccolo_super.png





	Piccolo

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I AM ANGER.   
I AM HIGH.  
SO HIGH ABOVE THE REST.  
YET SO SHORT.  
MY CALL IS SHRILL.  
I NEED A PAIN PILL.  
I AM HIGH.  
I AM ANGER.  
I AM

PICCOLO

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MY MIGHTY CALLLLLLL

**Author's Note:**

> https://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/piccolo_super.png


End file.
